


One so Mysterious

by kiranerys



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, PWP, i havent slept yet and the gays are ruining my life, maria big Ol' lesbian hill, nat misandry romanov, past sexual abuse ment, torture ment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranerys/pseuds/kiranerys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=LAioqvHzkkQ</p>
            </blockquote>





	One so Mysterious

Natasha Romanov had been through it all- torture, psychological conditioning, mental abuse; there was nothing that she couldn't handle- except for men. Romanov couldn't fucking stand men and how all they cared about was getting off, she couldn't stand the way that they used her as if she didn't know. The petite redhead _especially_ hated how S.H.I.E.L.D. always sent her out when they needed to get something out of some depraved little man. She hated that all anyone cared about was her tits and her ass, not the equally important rest of her.

Of course, this was before the day that- wait for it-  ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ** _Maria Hill_** , Romanov's boss asked her out for dinner. I mean, Natasha was totally into her- but Hill's her boss. Wasn't there some stupid rule that Hill loved about nepotism? (There definitely was.)

Natasha wasn't about to say no, though, and made plans to meet Maria at  _seven o'clock, Friday and no earlier_  at the bro-est bar she knew. 

The, usually, steel-faced and fearless spy then giggled all the way to the bathroom- but no one knows that, right Clint? 

Friday couldn't come soon enough for Nat, who spent the minutes between consciousness and sleep this week fantasizing about her first kiss with Hill, and what the toned brunette would look like blushing underneath her.

Then it was time for their date, too soon for Nat and her maybe-clean-maybe-covered-in-cat-hair grey t-shirt and her black jeans that she assumed had gone out of style; but she was ready, sort of- not really.

Christ, was she nervous-  _she's only a girl_ she reassured herself, it had been so long since she had been on a regular date; not including drunken movie nights with Bucky and Sam.  _You can do this Romanov_ _. What? No you can't, you bumbling moron- you're gonna embarrass yourself._ After about thirty minutes of arguing with her inner monologue, she finally headed out with her heart halfway through her throat.

 _Thank Christ,_ she said to herself as she spotted a flannel-clad Maria Hill,  _we might as well be going to a Tegan and Sara concert_. 

Hill waved her over with what may have been the world's cutest grin on her tan face. This was totally happening, Nat was totally gonna be gay with her boss. Her boss who drinks shit beer, by the way. 

It was all a weird, warm-cheeked blur from the moment Maria took her hand and called her  _Nat_ to when the trim brunette was panting underneath her, saying  _Nat_ once more- this time as a whimper.

Sprawled out on Hill's unaccomadating bed, the larger women's head resting by her breastbone, Natasha decided that this was peace. Quiet, warmth, the dampness of sex, and someone curled around her was peace.

For a moment, Natasha forgot about men, and forgot about the KGB, and the lives she was forced to live; because all that mattered was this contentment that she felt.

She could get used to this.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
